This invention relates to space systems and is specifically directed to structural elements suitable for construction of large space systems.
The purpose of structural elements, such as struts, truss beams, extendable masts, etc., is to provide support for payload equipment and payload services, such as power and thermal control.
A common payload constraint is the volume available within the cargo bay of the carrier vehicle. It is desirable, therefore, to fold, or articulate, those elements of the payload, such as support structure, that are amenable to occupy the smallest possible volume, with full deployment once the payload has reached orbit.
It is also recognized that the installation of such equipment in space will normally be difficult, expensive and time consuming.
One advantage of this invention is that there is provided a means to accomplish such installations on the ground and still achieve the desired objectives including high density packaging for transport in a space shuttle.